SuperAngelo128
SuperAngelo128 is a fan of 3D/Recent Sonic Games! And also Sonic X (especially the Metraex Saga). Well he pretty much loves Sonic overall! It's his favorite series ever. He's imported Tales of Destiny Remake, Tales of Destiny 2, Tales of Rebirth and Tales of Hearts from Japan because the Tales series is his favorite RPG series and pretty much isn't going below his 2nd favorite series ever. Super Smash Bros. is awesome. Did you know that? AWESOME! He also likes Mario, Metal Gear Solid, Phoenix Wright/Ace Attorney, Banjo-Kazooie/Banjo-Tooie, Persona 3/Persona 4, Star Ocean, Lost Vikings, Suikoden, Final Fantasy, Mega Man, etc. That is a lot! See his backloggery for more info! He's been Wiki editing a lot lately. And has even done a few contests, mainly the Best Anime Contest 2009 and co-hosting the If It Were Up To Board 8 Tournaments starting from the 2008 Character Contest. Once posted as ssknuxmagician but not anymore simply because he got tired of the username. Woo MyAnimeList I've been into anime more recently than video games, and feel like posting my MaL profile. http://myanimelist.net/profile/superangelo128 Image:Ssknux-Godot.jpg|ssknux thinks Godot is pretty great List of Accounts Active *superange128 (Main) *SuperAngelo128 *Suikoden3Cecile *LauraBaileyFTW *YoureTooSlow *Akari_Mizunashi Given Away *Lilith_Aileron srzg Dropped *ssknuxmagician What the users have to say about SA128 - Filipino rulez ~Xcarvenger - most likely saved orphans from a burning building ~ LiselTestify - you will DYE! Swift -one bad mutha *shut yo mouth* I'm just talkin' 'bout Angie ~ZenOfThunder - hi my little minigolf freind, lol - ctesjbuvf Lists and Projects * Ssknuxmagician's Top Ten Video Game Series- THIS WAS MADE IN 2006/7, IT IS OUTDATED * SuperAngelo128 Ranks 54 "Tales Of" Series Characters * SuperAngelo128's Top 50 "Tales of" Battle Themes (2009) * Best Sonic Song Ever * Best Anime Contest 2009 * Best Anime Contest 2010 * Best Anime/Manga Character Contest 2009 * Best Anime/Manga Character Contest 2010 * Rate the VGMusic 2010 * superangelo128 ranks ALL 900 VGMusic Contest songs * If It Were Up To Board 8 GotD * superangelo128's Top 50 Anime Characters * superangelo128's Top 50 Fictional Characters * superange128 ranks 231 Smash 4 songs Top 50 Video Games (As of June 2014) 1.Persona 4 2.Pokemon Gold/Silver/Crystal/HeartGold/SoulSilver 3.Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow/FireRed 4.Super Smash Bros. Melee 5.Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 6.Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 7.Tales of the Abyss 8.Tales of Symphonia 9.Paper Mario 10.Super Mario RPG 11.Banjo-Tooie 12.Super Mario 64 13.Tales of Graces f 14.Sonic Heroes 15.Mobile Suit Gundam Extreme VS (Full Boost) 16.Star Fox 64 17.Pokemon Stadium 2 18.Final Fantasy X 19.Persona 3: FES 20.Phoenix Wright: Trials and Tribulations 21.League of Legends 22.Banjo-Kazooie 23.Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney 24.Sonic Adventure 2 25.Super Mario World 26.Kingdom Hearts II 27.(Super) Street Fighter IV (Arcade Edition) (2014) 28.Super Smash Bros. Brawl 29.Metal Gear Solid/Twin Snakes 30.Mega Man 9 31.Diddy Kong Racing 32.Metal Gear Solid 3 33.Suikoden III 34.Metal Gear Solid 4 35.Blast Corps 36.Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn 37.Donkey Kong Country 2 38.Kirby Super Star (Ultra) 39.Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World 40.Lost Vikings 2 41.Tales of Destiny (PS2 Remake) 42.Mario Party 2 43.Tales of VS 44.Mega Man 7 45.Mario Kart 64 46.DanganRonpa: Trigger Happy Havoc 47.Bomberman Hero 48.Silent Hill 2 49.Digimon: Digital Card Battle 50.Portal 2 Top 50 Anime series (As of June 2014) 1.Aria 2.Major 3.Hidamari Sketch 4.Binbou Shimai Monogatari 5.Dragon Ball Z (Kai) 6.One Outs 7.Hajime no Ippo 8.One Piece 9.Kokoro Connect 10.Higurashi no Naku Koro ni 11.Jojo's Bizarre Adventure 12.His and Her Circumstances 13.Madoka Magica 14.Code Geass 15.Death Note 16.Azumanga Daioh 17.Sonic X 18.Angel Beats 19.The World God Only Knows 20.Mobile Suit Gundam 00 21.Clannad 22.Amagami SS 23.Kimi ni Todoke 24.Mobile Fighter G Gundam 25.Toradora! 26.Lucky Star 27.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha 28.Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann 29.Tari Tari 30.Naruto 31.Yakitate!! Japan 32.(Neon Genesis) (End of) (Rebuild of) Evangelion 33.Digimon Adventure/Season 1 + Adventure/Season 2 34.Hell Girl 35.Digimon Season 3/Tamers 36.Steins;Gate 37.Kino's Journey 38.Little Busters! 39.New Getter Robo 40.Pokemon 41.Mawaru Penguindrum 42.Rinne no Lagrange 43.Air 44.Eureka Seven 45.Maria-sama ga Miteru 46.Sakura Trick 47.Taishou BaseBall Girls 48.Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 49.The Girl Who Leapt Through Time 50.Simoun Shows that would likely be on the list now: *Date a Live (haven't finished S2) *Hunter x Hunter 2011 (haven't finished Chimera Ant) *Attack on Titan *No Game No Life *Hanayamata External Links * SA128's "Backloggery" Category:Users